The prior art discloses a wide variety of post stabilizers. However, none of the stabilizers found was wholly satisfactory for convenient and efficient use with temporary real estate signs and their supporting posts which are normally moved from one location to another after short term use and are required to present “curb appeal” as it is called in the trade. Obviously, signs that become angularly dislodged and lean from the vertical or perhaps even fall to the ground are undesirable.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved post stabilizer which is adapted for both general purpose use as well as use with posts supporting temporary real estate signs, which is readily installed in operative relationship with an imbedded post with a minimum of effort and time expenditure, and which is yet highly effective in securing the post against unintended or accidental angular displacement.